


【HP】In the Name of

by Lucerous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous
Summary: （旧文搬运）
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （旧文搬运）

离开Hogwarts后，毕业于斯莱特林的他顺理成章的与他一同追随了Vodemort。 

沉默寡言的他在暗中熬制大量禁制魔药做军事后备，长袖善舞的他利用Malfoy家家主的身份在明面操纵局势。 

少有的被Lord一同派出执行任务，战斗中的鲜血沾染那人铂金色的头发，显得妖艳而尊贵。 

他，就像影子，黑暗，卑微，默默跟随。 

离开时，他回头看了一眼被灭门的凤凰社骨干家庭上空升起的黑魔标记。 

丑陋不堪的，令人恐惧的，他们唯一相同的，东西。 

它牢牢地印刻在彼此的左手腕上，就像可笑的某种誓言一般。 

他追随的又何曾是Vodemort？ 

数十年来，他用冷漠的表情伪装那份不能诉诸于口的感情。 

面对Lord时，是冷漠。 

面对他时，亦是冷漠。 

前者是作为一个魔药大师守护尊严取得信任的必要，后者则是不知如何去面对。 

即使不愿意，他也得承认那份恐慌。 

他不能泄露心绪。 

他有把握骗过Dark Lord，却不能保证长久的倾慕会否将自己暴露在一向敏锐的他面前。 

那人视他为好友。 

他们是从不轻易付出友谊的斯莱特林。 

但他真心待他，他看得出。 

即使他冰冷以对。 

他不敢想象情感露白后那人厌弃的眼神和形同陌路。 

至少现在，他们是朋友。 

对于一个崇尚血统的Malfoy而言，自己这样一个卑贱的混血被他视作朋友已是梅林的恩赐了吧。 

有些事情不是我们本身能控制的，只好控制自己。 

他还记得那人说这话时的神情，脸上褪去了那层贵族的高傲和惯有的假笑，带着些他不太熟悉的忧虑，灰蓝色的眼睛直直的盯着他。 

那一刻，他仿佛并不是一个Malfoy，只是Lucius。 

之后不久，他告诉他，他要结婚了。 

他明白这只是那人为了稳定因阿布拉克萨斯突然去世有些动摇的Malfoy家的地位而不得不与另一大纯血世家布莱克进行的政治联姻。 

他明白他必须这样做，他也明白Malfoy是家族至上，利益至上的。 

可是他觉得，心漏了一个大口子，呼呼的灌着冷风。有一条苦涩的河流顺着口子淌出，又渐渐的封冻。 

这是一种奇特的感觉。 

他不难过。 

他连一滴眼泪都没有流出来。 

只是空。 

他唯一能做的，不过是稍稍低下头掩饰使用大脑封闭术的痕迹，再送上一份精心熬制的魔药作为礼物，道一句恭喜。 

荒谬吗？ 

他竟觉得那人在听到他的祝贺后眼中有些受伤的神色。 

想看仔细，却再也不能从那人收敛极好的表情里捕捉到一丝一毫。 

大概真是错觉吧，Severus如是想。 

一个月后。 

Lucius与Narcissa结婚。 

Severus背叛Dark Lord，投靠凤凰社。 

有些东西。 

没有开始，就已终结。 


	2. Chapter 2

那个人像极了一条蛇。

本就善于隐藏，又是大脑封闭术的高手。

总是用滋滋喷洒的毒液和冷漠的外壳保护着自己，极少能看到情绪外露。

即使，有着那么些不经意的情感偶尔闪现。

卢修斯仍不敢确定，因为那个人是Severus Snape。

如果说从他Lucius Malfoy出生到现在有什么人琢磨不透，捉摸不定的话，这个人必定是Severus。

何况还有一个格莱芬多麻瓜种的存在？

那个Severus从没否认过的该死的“初恋”。

他曾试着刻意暧昧两人的关系，但那个人仿佛将冷漠刻在了骨血里。

好吧，就算是对Dark Lord他也不假辞色。

比起来，自己的待遇应该还算是好的。

阿布拉克萨斯的突然去世震惊了魔法界，也给Dark Lord造成了不小的损失。

没有Malfoy，一家独大的就是Black。

Lord不会容许，不会明说，但他得放聪明点。比如，主动贡献自己的婚姻。

而且，他是一个Malfoy，他得为自己的家族做点什么。

Narcissa也挺漂亮的，优雅大方，仪态翩翩。

可是他怎么老想着那个瘦削单薄的身影呢。

他想念他的冷漠。

他想念他的毒舌。

他想念他的黑眼睛。

他想念他。

Lucius的世界里，满满的，全是他。

可他不止是Lucius。

一个Malfoy，是要为家族生，为家族死的。

但怎么能心甘情愿！怎么肯就此放手！

如果……

如果……

和Narcissa的婚姻，是他对他最大的试探。

但显然，他并没有收获到他想要的东西。

一个Malfoy想要的，就会得到。

他得不到，因为他不能再去想。

不能再去想到底什么人才能撕裂他那层让人压抑的伪装。

因为那个人不是他。

不能再去想他一直爱的是Lily Evans。

因为那个人不是他。

不能再去想若干年后他结婚生子幸福微笑的模样。

因为那个人不是他。

泥潭深陷，无法自拔。

如果他失态难过，我就抛下一切。

如果他冷静如常，我就放手离开。

他知道答案了。

绿树成荫，芳草满园。

圣歌赞颂，日光正好。

他亲密的挽着金发女子步入婚姻殿堂。

Lucius已死。

活着的，是Malfoy。

只能是Malfoy。


End file.
